The Love-Life of a Loner
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: Hinata is your average loner who wonders about love. Then there's Naruto, who has fallen in love but is too afraid to admit it. Add in Sasuke who admires from afar. Can any of the 3 come to terms about their feelings? Naruhina V. Sasuhina. c: T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright morning when it all began...

**The Love-Life of a Loner**

****First, let's introduce our loner. Hinata Hyuga. She has dark brown hair that is commonly mistaken for black, and pure white eyes that many people commonly mistake her to be blind. Another mistake they make is that she is mute. How can such a girl with exactly no friends, no Facebook, and no social life have a Love-Life you ask? Well that's what Hinata Hyuga asks herself every single day.

Hinata opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled her warm blanket away from her body. She swung her legs around to the left side of the bed and supported herself up with her hands pushing off the bed. As soon as she got up she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to the head of the bed and propped the pillow up. With that done, Hinata calmly walked into her bathroom and started her morning routine.

When she was done, Hinata walked back into her room and walked into her closet. Hinata looked around at all the clothes until she remembered she had gotten some more new outfits when her maids went shopping for her yesterday. She found bags on top of the bench in her closet and she peeked into them to see what it was. There, she found all the outfits she had requested and silently thanked them. Rummaging through the clothes, she picked out a white sleeveless shirt, a beige skirt, and a beige jacket with sleeves that passed her hands. On the hood of the jacket, there were cat ears and a cat face. With her outfit done, Hinata looked through a different bag. There were many different clothes when Hinata found at the very bottom, a pair of sheepskin boots. Hinata slipped them on and then grabbed her messenger bag that was brown with daisies.

Hinata walked downstairs and ate her breakfast which consisted of a slice of bread, toasted, and orange juice. Once Hinata was done, she grabbed her house keys and opened the double doors of her front home. Hinata began walking when she spotted an apartment complex. Hinata was resisting the urge to go wake him up in case he was late to school again but then the memory of what her father had said stopped her. He had said that Naruto was not someone she wanted to be associated with and that she should never talk to him again and try to avoid him as much as possible. Of course Hinata did not ask for any explanation so she wouldn't get in trouble and she knew it was better to listen to her father rather than try to object him and most likely be beaten or punished severely. So, Hinata walked on, looking back more than once.

So that's our loner. Of course, how can a loner have a love life without a lover? Well, lets meet our lovers. Yes, lovers, not just lover. First up, Naruto Uzumaki. He has blonde hair that is usually spiked up and messy, blue eyes that remind many people of the ocean, and although the ocean is calm, do not forget the waves that crash upon the sea, Naruto is not smart or calm, he is dumb and loud. According to everybody but Hinata. Let's find out how Naruto sees Hinata.

Naruto woke up, breathing in short panicked breaths. He had a tear rolling down his cheek and his sight was blurry. He knew who he had dreamed about now... Hinata. The girl, no, the only girl who had ever supported him, the one who had packed him lunches everyday, the one who was always secretly watching him and whenever Naruto would train at night when it was raining, after he had passed out she would come with umbrellas, blankets, and pillows, just for him. The one who had confessed to him. The one he had rejected.

It was back in December and it was nearing her birthday. Exactly 7 days before her birthday. Naruto remembered the scene like it was yesterday. There were people everywhere, bustling about, finding gifts for friends and family for the 25th. Naruto was strolling around, looking for anything that would catch his attention, to help himself from the loneliness of a Friday night alone, once again.

That was when Hinata approached him with a silent tap on the shoulder. Naruto spun around quickly and then saw the shy little girl and instantly relaxed. Naruto wondered what she might have wanted when she suddenly mumbled something out quickly. Naruto furrowed his eyes in confusion and asked her to repeat what she had said. Hinata said something once again but Naruto still couldn't hear. Naruto crouched a bit and put his head closer to hers. "What'd you say Hinata?" he asked. Hinata, who was by now, more than frustrated at the silliness of this, screamed into his ear. "I love you!" Naruto cringed at the loud noise in his ear but he had definitely heard what she had said. He stood up straighter than normal and looked Hinata in the eye, looking for something that would tell him she was joking. He couldn't find any source of amusement in her eyes, so he made his own. "Hahaha! You've got to be kidding me! That was a good one Hinata!" Hinata's whole facial structure screamed shocked. Her normally wide eyes were wider than ever and were beginning to form tears, her mouth was hung open. Naruto saw this and stopped laughing. "It was a joke, right?" After he had said that, Hinata immediately ran away, her tears trailing down her chin and onto the ground. Naruto stared after her dissipating figure, at that time, he had only thought it was just Hinata dissipating, he didn't know his heart would dissipate as well.

Naruto shook his head to clear the thought of Hinata away. He could never really get her out of his head but he could at least occupy his mind with other things rather than her. Naruto hurriedly did his morning routine and threw on some clothes. A plain white t-shirt and a black blazer rolled up to reach his elbows,and jeans. Just as Naruto reached for his phone that lay on his windowsill, he caught sight of a girl. The girl he had tried to erase. Hinata. Naruto could feel his face heat up at how cute Hinata looked in her new outfit. Naturally, a smile came to his lips. Suddenly, she had stopped walking and her head turned to face his direction. Naruto quickly ducked down and peered just a tiny bit so he could still see her. She was still looking in his direction for an awfully long time until she looked forward and continued walking. She was still looking back towards where Naruto would be.

Naruto grinned at the thought that Hinata was waiting for him and didn't notice an icy glare directed towards him.

[A/N: Dun dun dun! And it ends there! I was lazy and decided to introduce a new series, there are so many of these already but who cares? A Sasuhina Naruhina series! Yay! c: ]


	2. Chapter 2

Now that we know our loner, and a lover, it's time to meet, our last lover! Sasuke Uchiha. Jet black hair, black eyes, pale skin that contrasted with his dark hair and eyes, and of course, his popularity with the girls. Now don't get me wrong, Sasuke isn't the type to go around and use girls as in like that, its just with his fair complexion, many girls unconsciously fall in, "love" with him. These are his fan-girls. But Sasuke only has his sight set on one girl. Hinata Hyuga. The only girl that doesn't fawn over his every breath. The girl he has consciously fell in love with.

Sasuke watched from in the dark alleys of the scene that was taking place before him. Hinata was constantly staring back towards an apartment complex for an unknown reason. Then as Hinata kept walking, Sasuke saw it. Blonde spiky hair visible from behind a window. That was Naruto's apartment. So that was why Hinata was looking back... Gritting his teeth in anger and jealousy, Sasuke stalked Hinata to school. Yes, it is creepy but he only wanted to ensure her protection. Besides, her bodyguard, Neji, did a terrible job, so as a boyfriend, Sasuke made sure to protect Hinata. Well, soon to be boyfriend anyways...

Sasuke's lips involuntarily turned upwards as he thought about the prospect of being Hinata's boyfriend. As he was thinking of this, he started thinking about proposal, marriage, being a husband, having a fam-

Sasuke mentally slapped himself as he thought about all this. Sasuke never ever thought about any girl like this. Why was Hinata so special? Yes, she was very beautiful, her shyness was actually cute, her blush always made him want to pinch her cheeks...

Sasuke mentally slapped himself AGAIN and cursed, Hinata had this special hold on him and he couldn't seem to get her out of his head! It was driving him crazy and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, unless he admitted his feelings... But that would be way too embarrassing!

As Sasuke fumbled through all his thoughts, he also fumbled into the exact person he was thinking about. Hinata. They tripped and Sasuke quickly reacted and grabbed Hinata's elbows and pulled her towards him so that she'd fall on him instead of the other way around.

They fell with a heavy thud and Sasuke could already feel some pain on his head. When he opened his eyes, he was met with breasts. Literally. All he could see was Hinata's cleavage that was showing a lot more than she usually did. Sasuke realized what had happened then.

When they had fallen, Hinata's shirt must have hooked onto his so that the first button popped off and her cleavage spilled out. Sasuke had to maintain all of his power to not have a nose bleed right then and there. Realizing where his thoughts were going, Sasuke grabbed a hold of himself and quickly helped himself and Hinata up on their feet again.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun-" Hinata started.

Sasuke cut her off, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, it happens all the time, you are ok, right?"

Hinata shook her head with a small blush.

Sasuke's eyebrows quickly furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Hinata's blush intensified as she looked down at her shirt. The first button was still ripped so her cleavage was still there. Sasuke quickly got the message and handed her his shirt. He would have to go get his extra one in the locker room. Hinata tried to hand it back to him but to no avail. Sasuke insisted she keep his shirt. As they argued back and forth, their heads got a bit closer. And closer, and closer, until they were barely an inch away from each other. To any stranger, it looked as if they were just about to kiss, and that's exactly what it looked like when a blonde turned the corner.

[A/N: Meh, quick update, really short, might have to re-do this, I didn't really like it, but yea... bye for now!]


End file.
